Revenge is Sweet
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: FINISHED!Revenge is Sweet! Elladan and Elrohir discover the delights of exacting revenge on Legolas after the Prince pulls a prank on them. Prank war ensues! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Dresses and Pink Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

  
  


A/N: So, Elladan and Elrohir are real pranksters...Hehe! I just thought that it would be funny to see what happened if they played a trick on Legolas when he was in Rivendell for a visit...Please read and REVIEW! Flames will be used to burn old homework! This will probably only be a one chapter story unless people give me ideas for more! Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Elladan and Elrohir sat down to breakfast with Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf, and several others, blinking the last bit of sleep from their eyes. Aragorn glanced around the table curiously, "Where's Lego-?" His question was cut off by a furious roar from down the hall, "ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" The Mirkwood prince came storming into the dining hall, a murderous glare fixed on the twins. The entire table took one look at the prince and burst into laughter.

  
  


*******************The night before***********************

  
  
  
  


Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other despairingly. It seemed that none of their clothes had survived the trip down the river clean. The only thing left in the twins' closets was a set of dresses, one pale green, the other blue. They were by no means unattractive, but they were dresses by the Valar!

"Father will be furious if we do not attend the feast tonight..." Elladan said resignedly.

"I know, but dresses?" pleaded Elrohir, "Can we not tell ada we are not hungry?"

"You know he would not accept that! I already asked one of the maids if there was anything else we might wear, but appearantly there is not. We will have to wear the dresses. That or suffer ada's wrath," replied the older twin.

"Oh, Valar no! I will wear the dress!" gasped Elrohir, paling at the thought of Elrond's anger. Reluctantly, the two slowly put the dresses on.

"You know who's fault this is don't you?" questioned Elrohir.

"Of course! Legolas! Who else? He said he would repay us for pushing him in the lake! Now I wish I had believed him..." Elladan replied sarcastically. They had wasted enough time getting ready. Now they were late. They had to go into the dining hall now or be severely lectured by their father. Grimly, the twins entered the hall. All sound and movement ceased as everyone saw their attire. Aragorn inhaled some of the wine he was drinking and began to choke as he laughed. Elrond raised an eyebrow at the two and tried-unsuccessfully-to contain a smile, "Why are you late? And for what reason are you attired thus?"

"Well, ada, you see, we came back from the hunting in good time, but found that somehow our entire wardrobes had been sent down the river in linen sacks...As the hour was late, we could not locate anything but what you see us in...We apologize for our tardiness," Elladan explained as he and Elrohir blushed deep red.

"Well, let us now begin," Elrond said, gesturing for them to sit. They did and glared at Aragorn when he said, "Dan, Ro, you look good! You ought to wear such outfits more often, th-they really show off your figures!"

Legolas snorted, attempting to hide his laughter. Gandalf's mouth twitched with a surpressed smile and his eyes twinkled merrily.

The dinner went well enough, but Elladan and Elrohir did not enjoy any of it. They sat in a corner, trying to stay out of view. But, as was polite, both had to dance with several young Elf-maidens and could not escape the public's eye. Every time they were on the dance floor, their faces burned in humiliation. 

Once the dance was over, Elrohir and his twin retreated to their rooms as fast as they could.

"Oh, I will get him for this!" growled Elladan.

"Indeed, brother! We must retaliate!" agreed Elrohir. A very mischievous smile spread across his face and lit his eyes, "I think I know just the thing..."

"What?" asked Elladan. Elrohir leaned toward his brother and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. An identical smile of mischief spread across Elladan's face, "Oh, that is perfect! That'll show him!" With that, the two snuck to their father's herb supplies, seeking a certain few. Finding what they needed, the twins mixed a paste and then snuck into Legolas' room...

***********************In the Morning***********************

  
  


Legolas woke slowly. Something felt...wrong...Sighing, he sat up and gasped at what he saw in the mirror across the room, "ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" he bellowed, enraged. He stalked from his room to the dining hall. Everyone at the table burst into laughter. He glared at them.

"Legolas! You, ah, look...nice!" gasped Aragorn between laughs. Legolas gave an especially murderous glare at the young Ranger. The twins laughter increased, "Yes, Legolas, you must tell us what shampoo you've been using!"

Legolas sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling, feeling the long braid slide down his back. Someone-he was sure it was two someones-had crept into his room during the night and braided his hair. Not only was it somehow fixed in place so he could not un-plait it, the pranksters had even gone so far as to color his once-platinum tresses an eye-smarting shade of fushcia. Despite his attempts to at least undo the braid, his hair was still set firmly in the plait that hung down his back. It seemed to be held in place with some kind of glue. Glaring revenge at the twins, Legolas sat and ignored as best he could the scattered laughter that punctuated the air.

"Revenge is sweet!" Elladan whispered to Elrohir triumphantly. They smiled at each other, knowing that, for now, they had won the ongoing prank war, but realizing that this wasn't the end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ada: father

  
  


Okay, so what did you think? REVIEW and tell me! If you want more, give me suggestions! Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? Push the blue button and REVIEW!

  
  
  
  



	2. Truce

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!  
  


A/N: Okay, so I thought I ought to continue to tell everyone how (or even if) Legolas is able to unbraid his hair and get that darn fuschia color out! Thanks for the reviews! Flames will be used to burn old homework!  
  
  
  


Legolas sat as far away from the twins as possible, all the while shooting death glares at them.

"Did you rest well, Legolas?" Elrond asked, as if nothing was amiss.

"Until I woke this morning, yes. It seems that someone snuck into my room last night and did this!" Legolas huffed, gesturing at his hair.

"I don't know..."Aragorn began thoughtfully, "It looks rather...becoming!"

Elladan and Elrohir snorted with laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh! I know it was you!" snapped Legolas at the twins.

"Aye, that it was," admitted Elladan.

"But it was you who threw our clothes into the river and left us nothing but dresses to wear, knowing full well that we would have to wear them as we were required to attend the feast!" Elrohir added.

"Yes, but only after you two ambushed me and threw me into the lake!" Legolas defended himself.

"Alright, that is enough!" Elrond said good-naturedly. 

"Perhaps, we might call a truce?" Elrohir asked.

"Indeed. A truce..." Legolas shook hands with the twins then added, "For now."

Aragorn laughed, "Oh, Legolas, mellon, you should have seen your face! It was priceless! And Dan, Ro! Last night! I think I might have cracked a rib trying not to laugh too much!"

All three Elves turned and glared at the young Ranger. Then a devious glint lit Elladan's eyes. He met gazes with his twin and Legolas. All three of them turned to look at the laughing Ranger. Aragorn, noticing the calculating look in their eyes, quit laughing and swallowed nervously. "Well, let's eat!" exclaimed Aragorn, trying to change the subject.

The meal went quickly and then Legolas went to try and unbraid his hair and get rid of the bright fuschia color. He tried everything. He finally managed to unplait his brightly dyed hair but nothing would remove the color. Finally he quit trying and slumped dejectedly into a chair. After a little while, he heard a soft knock at the door. Hoping whoever it was would go away, he did not make a sound.

"I know you're in there young Thranduilion," a gruff, kindly voice called. Legolas sighed and opened the door, "Mithrandir."

"Indeed, young one. Now, I might have something to help you with...your difficulty," the wizard told him softly. Legolas' eyes lit, "Please! I cannot find anything to get it out!" pleaded the prince desperately.

Gandalf chuckled, "No. You wouldn't be able to...But! I know of something...Of course, I have my price."

"Anything!" replied Legolas.

"Just keep your pranks away from me!" the Istar exclaimed.

Legolas nodded solemnly, "I swear, Mithrandir. I will not play any pranks on you."

"Very well. Here. Spread it throughout your hair and let it sit for several minutes. Then wash it out," Gandalf smiled and handed the Elf a small vial full of a rotten smelling liquid. He laughed at Legolas' aversion to the scent, "Don't worry, the smell does not linger after you wash the potion out."

Legolas sighed in relief and bowed, "Thank you, Mithrandir."

"Of course, of course!" laughed the wizard, leaving the prince. Legolas gingerly poured the liquid into his hair and grimaced at the smell. Following Mithrandir's instructions, Legolas waited fifteen minutes to be safe then washed the stuff out of his hair, frowning when he saw the water turn the shade his hair had been. He looked into the mirror. His hair was, once again, its normal color. Legolas sighed in relief. Now, he and the twins had a prank to plan...  
  
  
  
  
  


DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen? Tune in next chapter for the next exciting installment of "Revenge is Sweet"!  
  
  
  


A/N: So, that's it! What will Legolas and the twins do to Aragorn? Who knows! Not even me! Give me suggestions please!   
  
  
  


Jade Tyger: NOOOO! Not Pothead! Please! Mercy! Please!  
  


Kit Cloudkicker: I figured it would be something that Legolas would do if he was really mad. And then the twins would do something equally evil. *snicker*   
  


Cestari: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't very prankish or too funny, but I need ideas...  
  


Telemnar: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to write more, but as I said, I need ideas! Thanks for reviewing!  
  


BBLLPMLover: Glad you like it! I'll write more if you give me ideas! Hugs and bunnies!  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Fresca Forever! Glad you like it! Update soon! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so that's all for now folks! Please REVIEW!!!! If you have ideas, tell me! Thanks everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  


Questions? Comments? Ideas? Criticism? REVIEW!!!


	3. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own it!

  
  
  
  


A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I still need prank ideas, especially if you want the story to continue. REVIEWS are greatly appreciated and flames will be used to burn old math homework. Thanks to BBLLPMLover and Jade Tyger for the ideas for this chapter! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  


Oh, this is the morning after Legolas gets the fuschia out of his hair.

  
  
  
  


Aragorn looked across the table at the twins and now-blonde-again Legolas and snickered. This had to be the greatest few days of his life. Elladan and Elrohir in dresses and Legolas with a fuschia braid! It was absolutely hilarious! What he didn't realize is that he was not one immune to their wrath or their pranks. He was completely ignorant of the dirty looks the three Elves kept sending him throughout the breakfast. Finally, the meal ended and the four friends decided to go for a ride.

  
  


"Here Estel, let me saddle Thalion for you while you get our supplies for lunch," Legolas offered. The prince shared a knowing glance with the twins as Aragorn dashed inside. Elrohir held back a snicker as Legolas laced the girth far too loosely, but still tight enough that-from a distance-it looked alright. Aragorn came back out with a bundle and gave it to Elladan. Then, without thinking to check his mount's saddle-a very stupid, beginner mistake-he put a foot in the stirrup, grabbed the pommel...and fell flat on his back in the mud as the saddle slid sideway and his hands slipped from their holds. Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas burst out laughing.

Aragorn lay there a moment, the wind knocked out of him as he realized what had happened. Slowly, as the air trickled back into his lungs, anger seeped into him as well. He lept up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he demanded. 

"E-Estel! It is o-only-a-a li-little payback!" Legolas gasped between his laughter. Aragorn let out a frustrated and angry growl, spun on a heel and stalked inside to change from his mud-encrusted clothes.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and grinned devilishly. Legolas looked at them questioningly, "What?"

"Just wait a moment and you'll see..."Elladan said. Suddenly a frantic yell issued from inside the building. Aragorn came running out, eyes wide as he danced and itched in a frenzy of movement, looking possessed by some kind of demon. The twins burst into hysterical laughter, Legolas' jaw hanging loose. 

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! I-AM-GOING-TO-GET-YOU-FOR-THIS!" Aragorn ground out between clenched teeth as he squirmed, rubbed, danced, and otherwise scratched his chest, arms, and back. Glaring murder at them, Aragorn retreated inside to change again and try to wash the itching agent off of his skin.

Once he was gone, Legolas turned to the twins, "What did you do?"

Elladan chuckled, "Oh, nothing much. We just put some of our special powder in his clothes."

Legolas looked at him dumbfounded and Elrohir continued, "Oh, he'll be alright. Just terribly uncomfortable. He's going to itch for days!" Legolas shook his head in amusement. Elrond came out, "It seems Estel will not be accompanying you today. He seems to be a bit...occupied...at the moment," Elrond looked at them with a raised eyebrow, but all three of them caught the smile he was suppressing.

"Very well, ada. We will see you at dinner," Elladan said with a grin. Elrond shook his head, "Be safe." And with that, the Elf-lord went back inside to tend to the latest casualty of the prank war.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay that's the end unless I get ideas! Hope you enjoyed it! 

  
  


Kit Cloudkicker: Glad you liked it!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Thanks for the compliment! *blushes* And I really really really appreciated the idea! Thanks babe! Hugs and bunnies! Update or I'll sic Shanaynay on you!

  
  


Jade Tyger: UPDATE! Whew, you know what I want! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the idea! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  


Coolio02: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! If you have ideas let me know, otherwise this is the end!

  
  


z: Thanks!

  
  


Sirithiliel: Thanks soooo much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The pranks were a bit cliche, but, still...Thanks for the compliment!

  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut: The cheese does live! The bread was excellent, the soda delicious, remind me to send Merry a note...Whoops! Sorry you are Merry! (BTW, that was a "quote" from Three Musketeers). I cannot wait for your next chapter! HOW DO SNAPE AND POTHEAD KNOW EACH OTHER? And you better not say cousins! You know BB and I will take away Orli and Fresca if you say that! And no Fresca induced homicidal rage! I need ideas! Please help! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  


Silver Dragon 1314: Here's more! If you want another chapter, please give me ideas! Thanks, hugs and bunnies!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay! That's all folks! IDEAS IF YOU WANT MORE! 

  
  
  
  


Comments? Questions? IDEAS? Suggestions? Complaints? Press the magic blue button and REVIEW! 


	4. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I will never own it! I DO NOT own ANY of the characters or places. Thank you.  
  


A/N: Okay, so thanks to all my reviewers! I'm going to use some classic pranks just to be odd...Besides, oldies are goodies! For those of you interested, I DO NOT and NEVER WILL write slash! Check my bio. REVIEWS are always welcome and flames will be used to burn old homework!   
  
  
  


Aragorn sighed as Elrond spread a thick salve on the his back and massaged it in. He couldn't believe it! First of all, he didn't understand why the twins and Legolas were so upset-well, that wasn't true, but...Second, he shouldn't have made the stupid mistake of not checking his mount's saddle himself. No matter how much he trusted Legolas, even a beginner knew that you always checked your gear yourself. Always. The twins' infernal concoction was very uncomfortable. At least Elrond had taken pity on him. The Elf-lord had immediately mixed a batch of anti-itch salve and helped the Ranger apply it to his back.

Aragorn glanced at his foster-father, "Thank you ada."

Elrond smiled, "Indeed. Just be more wary. You know no one is above your brothers' pranks..." Aragorn smiled, "Yes, ada." Slipping on one of Elladan's extra shirts-all of his had to be washed as they were full of the irritating herb-mix-Aragorn walked out of the room. He wandered Rivendell's halls, contemplating his brothers and their love of pranks. It occurred to him that it might be fun to get back at them. As soon as he thought of it, he dismissed the idea. Whatever he did, they would surely retaliate and make his life miserable. Still...he wanted to try out this newfound past-time...Who could he pull a prank on? The young man immediately thought of Elrond but immediately dismissed it-his foster-father had just helped him. Who else? And more importantly, what would he do?

Aragorn wandered and thought for a long time. Suddenly it was as if someone had smacked him in the face. He had it! Grinning, Aragorn snuck into the kitchen and took the salt and pepper shakers from their resting places. Quickly dumping the salt and pepper back into their containers in the pantry, the young man filled the salt with sugar. Pausing a moment, he replaced the salt shaker in its place and pocketed the pepper shaker. Going back outside, Aragorn scooped some dry, dark sand from the riverbank and filled the pepper shaker. Racing back inside, he put the shaker in its place and then went on his way. A short time later, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas returned. 

That night, Aragorn had completely forgotten about what he had done to the salt and pepper shakers. That is until several of those at the meal took the seasonings and scattered them on their food. Aragorn looked down at his plate to hide his smile and waited. Celbrindol took a bite of the vegetables he had just 'seasoned' and, biting down, his eyes went wide. Swallowing quickly, he took his glass of water and drank it dry. Just as he finished the water, Glorfindel, and Erestor both took a bite of their 'seasoned' food. Glorfindel choked and Erestor grimaced when a loud crunch issued from his mouth. The rest of the table looked at them in confusion. Aragorn couldn't contain his laughter any longer. The three advisors turned to glare at the young man.

"Estel?" queried Elrond calmly.

"I am sorry, ada! Truly, I just could not help myself! Glorfindel, Erestor, Celbrindol, your faces were so very comical! Please, forgive my rudeness..." Aragorn said, trying to divert attention from himself and act as if he had nothing to do with the interesting 'seasonings.' Glorfindel gave the Ranger a disbelieving look but, as he had no proof, kept silent. Erestor and Celbrindol also wore similar looks of disbelief and they, too, kept silent. Gandalf raised a questioning eyebrow, but merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. With a word to one of the servers, the three offending plates were replaced and the 'seasonings' were also taken. A moment later one of the cooks came back with the new salt and pepper.

"Milord, it seems someone replaced the salt with sugar and the pepper with...sand..." the cook bit back a chuckle, "If I may say so, sir, it was a very ingenious idea!" With a bow, the cook retreated to the kitchen as Elrond turned a glare on his twin sons. It *was* an ingenious prank. One worthy of his two sons...They were shaking with silent laughter. But Aragorn spoke, "Ada, it was I who replaced the salt and pepper. I...I was bored and could think of nothing better to do...I apologize to you Glorfindel, Erestor, Celbrindol. Please know I meant no harm."

With a sigh of long suffering, Glorfindel and Erestor nodded. Celbrindol glared at the Ranger a moment before snorting in annoyance and giving a curt nod. Estel sighed in relief. The meal continued without any further distractions or problems. 

Estel noticed the twins and Legolas giving him measuring looks tinged with respect. After the meal they pulled him aside.

"Estel! That was genius! Absolutely classic!" crowed Elladan. 

"Who knew our little brother had such a devious streak?" Elrohir said happily.

"Indeed, Strider, that was very good," Legolas agreed.

"What do you say we agree to play a little game?" Aragorn said.

"What kind of game?" asked Legolas warily.

"A prank war. Not necessarily pranks played on each other, either. It can be anyone," Aragorn added.

"Yes, but I promised Mithrandir that I would not play any tricks on him," Legolas agreed.

"*You* won't have to play any pranks on him then...But that does not mean that *we* won't!" replied Elrohir.

Legolas sighed, but did not protest. 

"So, do you want to do it?" asked Aragorn of the three. They nodded and all of them shook hands. And with that, the official 'war' began. 

"Look out Rivendell!" Aragorn crowed, "Here we go!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so the ending was not so good and I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm tired. I have a few ideas now, but they won't last long and I will appreciate any more ideas! Thanks for your last reviews!  
  


Jade Tyger: Thanks for the review babe!

Deana: YOU ROCK! I appreciate your suggestion/idea and I'll probably use it, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kit Cloudkicker: You guessed it! A prank war! I still need ideas...But there will be at least three more chapters! Thanks for your review!

Onebigwayod: Thanks for the review!

BBLLPMLover: The CHEESE LIVES! Thanks for the review and idea! 'Wild Thing' in a fluffy PINK bunny suit! IT'S PINK!

Merry the Psychotic Coconut: IT'S PINK! Shanaynay! You go girl! Hoo-ah! UPDATE! Thanks for the review! Keep smilin'!

  
  
  
  


ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

  
  


Questions? Comments? IDEAS? REVIEW!


	5. Bowstrings and Buckets

Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own it...  
  
  
  


A/N: Wow. I got so many reviews and suggestions! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers and know that I will probably use most of your ideas! Once again and always, reviews are much appreciate! Flames will be used to burn lists of banned books! (Banned Books Week was September 20-27! Read a banned or challenged book today!) Ahem. Sorry, I just feel very strongly that, despite what others may say, no book should be banned and people should not be kept from accessing books, even if the ideas in them are different. Anyway, for a list of challenged and banned books, go to www. ala. org. You'd be surprised that some of the books on the list are there. Well, I'll get down off of my soap box now. Thanks for your support! Oh, I have absolutely no experience with any weapons so if I mess up, I'm terribly sorry! Hugs and bunnies! 

  
  


This chapter is specially for Bec who gave me one of the ideas for the pranks in it!

  
  
  
  


Elladan looked at his brothers and friend, "We ought to start tonight. Pick someone and plan a prank."

Aragorn shook his head, "Not tonight! Please! I just finished one!"

Legolas agreed, "Yes, Elladan, let's wait until tomorrow. I am too weary tonight to play any kind of prank."

Elladan looked at his twin who reluctantly nodded agreement with Estel and Legolas. Elladan sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow then. But I am going to set one up tonight as well, for I have an excellent idea."

The other three exchanged worried glances. "Good night," Elladan told them, and headed off down the hall as the other three retreated to their rooms. Elladan worked into the night, setting up his prank. Oh this would be good! Finishing the preparations, Elladan quietly snuck off to bed, smiling in triumph.

The next morning, Elladan snuck out and hid near the training grounds to watch the warriors of Rivendell practice their archery. Each strung their bow with a string from the armory where the spare weapons and supplies for caring for weapons where kept. The warriors lifted their bows in one fluid movement at the drill master's command. Next they notched an arrow and pulled the string back to let it fly...And were promptly startled when all of the strings snapped, coming off in their hands. 

A cry of surprise and dismay issued from all of the warriors as they examined the broken strings. They were made of nothing more than smooth twine! Far too weak to put up with the strain placed on them, they had snapped. The drill master, Glorfindel, took one of the strings and let out a growl of frustration. He knew that all of the spare strings would be just as inferior. Knowing that he would have to speak to Lord Elrond, the Glorfindel sighed. Angrily, he ordered for all of the bows to be put away and had the entire company move on to fencing. Unseen, Elladan slipped away to find his brothers and Legolas. He chortled in amusement at the troubled looks of the Elves when the strings had broken.

He found the three waiting for him in his room. 

"Where have you been?" demanded Elrohir.

"Out. Finishing the prank I began last night while you three slept like infants," replied Elladan. Elrohir sighed in exasperation, "You are hopeless!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" demanded Aragorn impatiently.

"I have a harmless trick," Legolas suggested.

The three brothers turned to him and he continued, "We each put a bucket of water above a door so when someone opens it and walks in, he or she is drenched..." at the other's lack of response he hastily added, "It is not a very good idea..."

Elladan broke into a smile, "No! It's a great idea! Let's do it!" Elrohir and Aragorn nodded in agreement. Each soon slipped off to procure a bucket and set their trap. By the middle of the day, all four of the buckets were set. Each of the pranksters carefully checked above each door before opening, but the rest of the household was unaware and went about their business normally, unsuspecting...

Glorfindel had just finished with the warriors of the city. He was not in a good mood. It seemed that someone had replaced all of the bowstrings with weak twine which snapped when put under the strain required of real bowstrings. Because of this, they had not been able to practice and it annoyed the Elf to no end. On top of that, this was something that required him to tell Lord Elrond-tampering with weapons was not a small thing. Dreading the time when he would have to speak to the Elf-lord, Glorfindel sighed and opened the door to his chamber. And was promptly given an impromptu shower as Legolas' bucket of water emptied on his head. 

Letting out a cry of rage and frustration, Glorfindel, assuming it was Aragorn or one of the twins who had played the prank, stalked off to find the three brothers. He pounded on Elladan's door and, when he received no answer yanked it open, thinking they might be hiding. This was not the smartest thing to do as Aragorn had placed his bucket over Elladan's door. Once again, Glorfindel was treated to a very cold downpour of water. Squelching down the hall a short way, he did not even bother to knock, and pulled Elrohir's door open. He was rewarded with another cold shower crashing down on his head, running into his eyes and down his back, adding to the already-sopping-wet-mess that was himself. 

Letting out a yell, Glorfindel stormed off down the hall to the dining area where he was sure Lord Elrond would be waiting for the moon meal. Infuriated, Glorfindel knew that Elrond would know of the twins and Estel's whereabouts and so he determined to go to the ruler of Imladris immediately. 

Coming to a less used, side door of the dining hall, Glorfindel took a deep breath and tugged it open, letting everyone in the room witness as he was, for a fourth time, drenched by a very icy bucket of water plunging down on him. As the water ceased, Glorfindel closed his eyes in an attempt to keep control of his already tried patience. He opened his eyes and found the three, now four, pranksters he had been searching for sitting at the head table with Elrond, Gandalf, and Erestor. The four friends burst into laughter at Glorfindel's bedraggled, soaking appearance. Glaring death at them, he slowly made his way to the table.

When he reached it, the four burst into another round of laughter. "I-I am so-sorry, G-Glorfindel!" gasped Estel between laughs, "B-but you l-look s-so funny!"

"I-indeed! Y-you look like a-a half-drowned rat!" Elrohir added. 

Glorfindel sent especially nasty glares at the two and growled, "As if this were the only thing to go amiss for me today! First, all of the bowstrings replaced by twine! Twine! And now, not one, but FOUR buckets of glacial water dumped on my head in the last five minutes! Four! In less than five minutes! And do not pretend it was not you, for I know better!" Glaring at them one last time, the very angry, wet Elf stalked out of the hall, squelching all the way. Throwing a look of disapproval at the four, while annoyance battled amusement in his eyes, Elrond sighed and shook his head. Gandalf had no such reservations, however, and smiled, chuckling softly at what had just occurred.

  
  
  
  


Okay, so that's all for now folks! I'm sorry it's so short and that it has been so long since my last update, but school comes first and I've been swamped! I don't know when I'll be able to update again either...Sorry!

  
  


Cooio02: Thanks for the review and the ideas!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Thanks for the idea and the review! Take what ya can! Give nothin' back! Savvy?

Lomiothiel: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love your ideas! I appreciate your other reviews lots too! Hugs and bunnies!

Elven Kitten: I'm glad you like it so much! I may use your idea...*trails off thinking of the reaction of a certain Elf who woke up covered in honey and feathers*...Anyway, thanks for the idea and review! Hugs and bunnies!

RyuJoobachi: I'm flattered that you want to use my idea! You go right ahead! Have fun with it! Thanks for the review!

Kit Cloudkicker: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I really appreciate the ideas and review!

Jade Tyger: For your idea and review I send you a certain blacksmith and Pirate captain. Enjoy!

Bec: This chapter was for you since you provided one of the ideas! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the other ideas and review!

Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Why is the rum GONE? There'll be no living with her after this...For your ideas and review I grant you a certain blonde, Mirkwood prince! You updated so I won't sic Shanaynay on you...Hehe! Now bring me that horizon! Yo ho yo ho...

  
  
  
  


Well, another chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! Thanks once again for all of the reviews and especially ideas! Please review!

  
  
  
  


Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Please push the blue button and REVIEW!   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Dishes and Eggs

Disclaimer: .....You all know who it belongs to...CERTAINLY NOT ME!

  
  


A/N: Reviews! Happy, happy, joy, joy! I thank all of my reviewers. So, a little old news, but Arnold is Gov. of California...Honestly, who could NOT see that coming? Hello, name recognition and straight party voting determines an election. I swear it. Anyway, sorry for the long time between updates, but here you are.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas sighed as they washed dishes in an assembly line. Elrond had sentenced them to a week of washing all of the dishes from every meal as punishment for their little prank. Elladan also had to muck out the stables for tampering with the bowstrings. Today was their last day of punishment.

"So, what should we do next?" Aragorn asked.

"NOTHING!" exclaimed Elladan, "Haven't we had enough punishment?"

"Come now, Elladan! Where is your sense of adventure?" teased Aragorn.

"Perhaps he lost it while he was mucking out the stable? As we slept like infants?" joked Elrohir, "But he has a point Estel. Should we not take a rest? We just finished this punishment...We do not want another so soon..."

Estel stared at his brother in shock. Then Legolas spoke, "Yes, Strider, we should stop for a time."

"You all feel that way?" the Ranger asked. The three nodded. "Very well, then I will do something without you!" With that declaration Aragorn finished putting away the dishes he had been assigned and walked out.

Aragorn wandered the gardens annoyed at his brothers and friend and their lack of enthusiasm. And to top it all off, he couldn't think of a prank to play or even anyone to play a prank on even if he could think of one. Blast those three! They were no fun! Absolutely no sense of adventure and fun! None at all! One of these days, he'd have to teach them a lesson on the consequences of not finishing what they started. After all, they had agreed to the prank war. And now they were backing out! Spoilsports! Suddenly, Aragorn stopped. That was it! He'd teach them a lesson! If you weren't a predator, you were prey...And they would be his prey...He knew just the thing to annoy them beyond all reason...Aragorn rubbed his hands in anticipation.

He looked around. It was getting dark. Excellent. Slipping to the kitchen, he grabbed a dozen eggs and cradled them carfully in his arms, walking cautiously back to his room to wait. 

  
  


Night fell and the Last Homely House was quiet and peaceful. Aragorn crept stealthily to his friend's room, cradling a bundle of eggs. Smiling, Aragorn held his breath as he entered the Mirkwood prince's room. Unwrapping several eggs, the Ranger slid two into each of the prince's boots. Holding back a snicker, Aragorn slipped back into the hall and down to his brother, Elladan's room. Following the same routine, Aragorn left two eggs in each boot and moved to Elrohir's room, repeating the process. Smiling in satisfaction, he made his way back to his room and went to bed.

The sun rose brightly over the horizon, lighting the halls and rooms of Imladris. The twins and Legolas rose as the sun touched their rooms, filtering in the large windows and spilling onto the floor like liquid poured from the pitcher of the sun. 

Smiling, Legolas dressed quickly and slid his feet into his boots. And cringed when he heard a crunch and felt gooey, slimy egg mix with eggshell under his feet, oozing between his toes. He gingerly pulled his right foot from its boot, looking at it gingerly. Suddenly, a yell split the quiet morning air and Legolas looked up.

Elladan grimaced as he surveyed the mess in his boots and coating his feet, roaring, "ARAGORN!" Elrohir tiptoed unsteadily through the door that connected his room to Elladan's, holding his egg-filled boots between two fingers. Soon, Legolas joined them looking just as annoyed and chargrined. The three shared an angry glance as they settled down to clean out their boots and plan their payback...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, short chapter I know, but at least it's an update...I'll give you everyone else's reactions to Aragorn's prank next chapter. I appreciate all reviews! Flames will be used to burn old homework. Now for personal thanks...

  
  


Merry the Psychotic Coconut: Hey babe! Glad you liked last chapter! Update! Hugs and bunnies!

  
  


BBLLPMLover: Yo ho yo ho! Happy you enjoyed chapter five! UPDATE! Savvy?

  
  


Bec: I love Leggy too! As my best friend says, "He's a gorgeous hunk of male hottness!" Anyway, as far as ideas go, I have quite a few so I should be okay for now. I'm very glad that you liked the last chapter. 

  
  


Kit Cloudkicker: I will let you know! Thanks for the review!

  
  


Hellmarie: Thanks! Glad you like it! 

  
  


Lomiothiel: Thank you so much! I appriciate all of the ideas and the review!

  
  


Jade Tyger: Glad you liked it babe! Update! Now bring me that horizon!

  
  


Crystyna: Thrilled that you like it! Thanks for the review!

  
  


Cantora: A VERY special thanks to you my dear! You are my fiftieth review for this story! Much thanks! I am very very glad you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for your review!

  
  


Elven Kitten: Yippee! Ideas! I love them! Thanks ever so much for the review!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so I hit fifty reviews with the last chapter! It makes me so happy! I love all of my reviewers! Please continue reviewing!

  
  
  
  


Questions? Comments? Concerns? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Honey Stings In Open Wounds aka the Angs...

A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry for the long hiatus, but my computer died and it was just the other day I got it back. I was sad when it crashed because I was actually writing this chapter. And forgot to save it. And it crashed. And I lost the chapter. But now I'm back and here is the next chapter! Thanks for waiting so long! PS: This chapter has some angst issues.I know, I know this is supposed to be a humor, but I put a touch of angst into almost everything I write. I'll try not to make it too depressing.  
  
Anything between *'s is Elvish.  
  
The three looked at each other in fury. Three pairs of egg-filled boots sat by the bed. "I am going to kill Estel!" growled Elrohir.  
  
"Not before I kill him first," answered Elladan.  
  
"Indeed my friends. Aragorn must pay," Legolas added.  
  
They sat down and gingerly looked into their boots again. All three sighed heavily. The boots would probably never come clean. Elladan carefully went over to his bureau and brought the basin, water pitcher, and rag over so he and the others could wash their feet. They did so in silence and then Legolas spoke, "What should we do to him?" the Mirkwood prince asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance. Slowly, Elladan replied, "We have a prank."  
  
Legolas nodded with eager enthusiasm, "Yes?"  
  
Elrohir looked at him seriously, "We've never actually used this prank.You see it is somewhat."  
  
"Frankly, it is mean," Elladan said, "We didn't think anyone deserved something this extreme."  
  
"And there is a slight risk also, that the one being pranked could be hurt. We do not wish to harm anyone with our mischief," added Elrohir.  
  
"What is this prank?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It involves a rooster, some honey, and feathers. Lots of feathers," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas nodded expectantly and Elladan continued, "First, we begin by placing a rooster in Estel's room. At dawn it will crow and wake him. He will, of course, know that it was Ro and I, so he will come out into the hall. When he opens his door, a bucket of honey will pour down over his head. Then, he'll come down the hall-."  
  
"He'll try to come down the hall," amended Elrohir. "Try, yes. We'll grease the floor and so instead of walking, he'll slide.out the balcony doors. As he goes out onto the balcony, feathers will be dumped on him. Because of his momentum, he will fly over the balcony rail and land on the blankets and such we've set down below," Elladan finished.  
  
Legolas thought a moment. Then he nodded with a devious grin, "I like it. As you said, there is the possibility Aragorn could be hurt, but it seems slight.But, could we not have been injured, slipping on egg, with this prank?"  
  
Elrohir nodded emphatically, "Indeed! Yes. This is exactly the time we were waiting for to use this, Dan! A time when our victim deserves something very nasty!"  
  
"We must not allow Estel to suspect anything," Elladan said slowly.  
  
"That will not be too hard, I think, "Legolas said ruefully, "I do no know about you, but my boots must be replaced. I know that they will never come clean and I intend to see the cobbler after breakfast. That will prevent me from spending much time with Estel."  
  
"I do believe you are correct. I, too, need new boots and, Dan, don't we have a guard shift?" Elrohir said. Elladan nodded, "If you are so inclined, you may join us. We will be gone most of the day and it would not arouse suspicion if you were to come with us."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes. That sounds like a good plan. It will prevent Aragorn from suspecting, he will assume we are avoiding him because of this prank."  
  
"Which, in a way, is true," Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast?" Legolas said with a mischievous smile. The twins nodded.  
  
"You crossed the wrong Elves, Estel. And now we will show you why," vowed Elladan softly, as he closed the door to his room.  
  
Aragorn looked at his brothers and best friend, hiding apprehension, as they entered the room smiling. Something was not right. He shrugged and put it out of his mind. He had done very well, he thought, to accomplish such a prank. The three sat and began to eat, conversing with Gandalf, Elrond, Glorfindel, and the others at the table but not with him.  
  
He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, however, that he did not mind. Soon, the three left the table to go about whatever activities they had for the day. He did not see them again until that evening. But was very cautious the whole day, thinking that they would set a trap for him. By evening he had relaxed, forgetting about it.  
  
That night, the three friends slipped into Aragorn's room, just before dawn and placed the sleeping rooster on the windowsill near Aragorn's bed, as he slept. With the stealth of shadows, Elladan rigged the bucket of honey- stolen from the kitchens only a short time before-to dump on Aragorn as he opened the door. Legolas slipped out and waited under the balcony as Elrohir brought the blankets and other soft items that would break Aragorn's fall, should he come over the rail. The prince looked at the distance between the ground and the balcony-about eight feet-and began heaping the soft items on the ground. Then he returned to his room at Elladan's instruction as the twin greased the hallway floor. Soon the three were asleep, catching what rest they could before it was time to rise and greet the important guests Elrond was expecting early that morning.  
  
CROCK-CROCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOO!  
  
Aragorn's eyes shot open at the loud and unexpected wake up call. Only half awake, the man sprang up as the cock crowed again. Unfortunately, he was off-balance and fell, cracking his head on the stone bedside table, splitting his eyebrow, and landing hard, his chin hitting first as the cock crowed a third and final time.  
  
Aragorn lay on the cold stone floor a moment, breathing hard, his heart racing. All of a sudden he realized something wet was running into his eye and also pooling beneath his chin. Curiously, he put fingers to the liquid above his eye and winced. He looked at his hand and faintly realized it was blood. Feeling his chin, he realized that it, too, had split open and was bleeding rather freely. Pain began to throb in his head, fiery darts burning especially above his right eye and on his chin where the cuts were.  
  
Realizing they needed to be tended and that he could not tend them by himself, Aragorn stumbled to the door to go down the hall to Elrond's chambers to ask for aid. He opened the door and the honey Elladan had planted cascaded down, feeling like millions of sharp knives delving into his cuts. He bit his lip in pain and stumbled on blindly. As he took a step outside the threshold of his room, his feet began to slip from under him. Frantically, Aragorn tried to keep his balance as he gained speed, sliding toward the open balcony doors.  
  
He felt a string snap against his shins as he passed through the doorway onto the balcony. Feathers fell in a fluffy, white downpour as the man continued to slide, waving his arms desperately trying to stop himself. His left knee connected with the rail and he felt a fiery pain lance through his leg as he pitched head first off of the balcony.  
  
He landed hard on his back, despite the cushioning below. Aragorn lay still, trying to breathe after the fall, which had knocked the wind out of him. Pain throbbed in his entire body. He let out a moan and tried to sit, hearing voices in the courtyard a short distance away. Spots danced before his eyes as he moved his left knee, pain stabbing mercilessly across the joint. Gritting his teeth, he looked around for something to help pull himself up with. Spotting an ivy trellis, he painfully and slowly used his arms to pull himself over to it and up onto his feet, shaking from pain and exertion. Aragorn hissed as pain assaulted his left leg when he put a slight amount of weight on it. Seeing his foster-father and a group in the courtyard, Aragorn slowly limped toward them.  
  
Elrond heard heavy, uneven steps and ragged, shallow gasps coming toward him and turned to look in the direction of the sounds. His eyes widened in alarm at what he saw. His youngest son was a mess. Honey coated every inch of him and dripped from his nightclothes, which were stained with the blood dripping from his split eyebrow and chin. Feathers stuck to him and swayed as he limped, favoring his left leg. Aragorn saw him and gasped, "Ada!" before collapsing. Elrond hurried over and caught the man, "Glorfindel, a stretcher, now!" the Elven-lord snapped. The blonde Elf ran to fulfill the request.  
  
*What happened, my son? * Elrond asked. Aragorn shook his head and moaned as it caused pain to shoot through his temples. Glorfindel returned with the requested stretcher and helped Elrond lift Aragorn onto it. The man moaned when Glorfindel touched near his left knee and jerked away. Switching tactics, Elrond rolled Estel on his side and Glorfindel slid the stretcher over so that, when Elrond moved Aragorn to his back again, he was on the stretcher.  
  
*We must get him to my healing room, * Elrond said. Glorfindel nodded and prepared to lift one end of the stretcher. Elrond looked at the others in the courtyard, visitors from Rohan and Gondor, "Please, allow Erestor to escort you to the dining hall. I will come to you as soon as permitted."  
  
"Of course, Lord Elrond. See to the injured, we will be well," the Gondorian ambassador said. Elrond nodded once and then he and Glorfindel lifted the stretcher with Aragorn on it and began to move inside. They soon reached the healing room and laid Aragorn on a bed. Elrond began by assessing Aragorn's split eyebrow and chin. Glorfindel appeared at his side with warm water and a rag, which Elrond used to clean the cuts while he began to remove Aragorn's shirt and clean the honey from the man.  
  
As soon as the rag touched the cuts, Aragorn jerked away with a gasp. *I know it hurts, my son, but the wounds must be cleaned and I cannot give you anything for the pain because you have lost so much blood and hit your head. I cannot risk you going to sleep on me. It is not safe, * Elrond murmured, looking into his foster-son's eyes. Aragorn clenched the bed and nodded a little in understanding and acceptance. Unbidden, tears of pain leaked from Aragorn's eyes as Elrond cleaned the cuts. Glorfindel handed Elrond a small dish of salve, "Here, athelas will not put him to sleep and may help deaden the pain.Even I can see those cuts need stitching."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, athelas should help.How could this happen?" Glorfindel shook his head sadly. Elrond looked Aragorn in the eyes again, *Estel, the cuts above your eye and on your chin must be stitched.It will be painful, because, as I said, I dare not give you much to. * Elrond trailed off. It hurt him to see his son suffer so. Without a word, Glorfindel gathered Aragorn in his arms, taking the young man's hand. Aragorn looked at the blonde Elf with thanks in his eyes, shining through the pain. Biting his tongue and grasping Glorfindel's hand firmly, Aragorn looked up at Elrond with trust and nodded. Slowly, Elrond moved to place the first stitch. Aragorn trembled and Glorfindel tightened his grip on the man in comfort as Elrond placed eleven neat, small stitches across the cut on Aragorn's eyebrow. When he was finished, he paused for a moment to let Estel gather his strength. When Aragorn nodded, Elrond began to stitch his chin. Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut. Five stitches later, Elrond set aside the needle and thread and stroked Aragorn's hair as if he were a child.  
  
"His left leg, Elrond. When we tried to lift him onto the stretcher, it seemed to pain him when touched." Glorfindel murmured. Elrond looked at the man, "Your left leg is injured as well?" Aragorn nodded and rasped, "I- I hit it.It-my knee will not take any weight." Elrond cut away the left leg of Aragon's breeches and saw that the joint was swollen and very bruised. Aragorn cried out in pain when Elrond barely brushed his fingertips over it. Looking away from Aragorn's face, Elrond whispered, "Glorfindel, hold his leg. I must feel to find the extent of the injury." Glorfindel gave Aragorn one last squeeze and then laid him down, moving to hold the man's leg still. Aragorn nearly screamed when Elrond pressed on the kneecap. The Elf-lord felt the small bone shift and it seemed to give somewhat. Elrond frowned deeply; the small bone was cracked, maybe broken into pieces. This wasn't good. Such an injury could permanently maim Aragorn, if it healed wrong. And the kneecap was not an easy bone to immobilize. Elrond took his hands away and said, "The kneecap is cracked, possibly broken into pieces. We will have to immobilize the entire leg, hip to toes. While the bone mends, any movement could jar fragments and drive them into the joint.If it heals improperly." Elrond did not finish. He did not need to; both Aragorn and Glorfindel knew what happened when one had a stiff or achy knee. Any chance they had as a warrior, a fighter was gone and it made just getting around difficult, especially stairs.  
  
Slowly, as gently as he could, Elrond wrapped a bandage around the joint to keep the kneecap from moving side to side. Next, he wrapped the entire leg, including the toes. Last, he placed a splint that ran from above Aragorn's hip to below his foot and secured the limb to it. Then he stepped back. After a moment he gathered Aragorn in his arms, "I am sorry to have pained you so, my son.Try to rest.I, unfortunately, must return to our guests.I will return as soon as possible," Elrond whispered. Aragorn nodded, "I will be alright, ada."  
  
"If it is acceptable, I will stay here." Glorfindel offered. Aragorn nodded and Elrond murmured, "Thank you, Glorfindel.Aragorn, I do not want you to sleep yet. We must wait a few hours to be sure that no internal damage was done when you hit your head, but try to relax." With one last embrace, Elrond tucked Aragorn in and then slowly left. Quickly changing before going to the dining hall, Elrond entered and found that the meal had just been served.  
  
"How is he, Elrond?" Erestor asked worriedly.  
  
"He will recover. He had a cut above his right eye and on his chin that needed stitching and his left kneecap is cracked, possibly fractured into several pieces.But, he will heal," Elrond stated softly. Erestor sighed in relief and Gandalf nodded, "Did he say how he came to have such injuries?" the wizard asked. Elrond shook his head, "No.I cannot imagine how he gets himself into such states! Since he was a small child, he has been acquiring injuries thus."  
  
"You know your patient well, then?" ventured one of the ambassadors.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Indeed. He is my foster-son, Estel. He was orphaned as a small child and my family had been good friends of his parents, so I took him in."  
  
The men at the table looked surprised. At that moment, the twins and Legolas entered the room. As they sat, Elrohir looked around and asked, "Father, where is Estel?"  
  
Elrond sighed, "In the healing room."  
  
"What?!" cried the three.  
  
"Why?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Is it not obvious, Elladan? He is injured! Sixteen stitches and a fractured kneecap! How this happened, I do not know.But." Elrond replied quietly. Legolas and the twins paled at Elrond's answer.  
  
"But he will be alright, won't he, ada?" Elrohir asked. Elrond nodded, "He will heal." It was then that the twins and Legolas noticed the visitors.  
  
"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves!" exclaimed Elladan, "I am Elladan and this is Elrohir."  
  
"A pleasure. You are the young man's brothers, yes?" an ambassador said. At Elladan's slight nod he continued, "I cannot blame you for inquiring after him. I know I would do the same."  
  
"I may not be blood family to Lord Elrond, but he and his sons are as a second family to me, Estel, like a brother," Legolas said, "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the ambassador said, "I'm Widford of Rohan."  
  
"Avery of Gondor, it's good to meet you," the second ambassador told them.  
  
"What brings you to Rivendell?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Trade," Widford said and Avery nodded in agreement. Accepting this with a nod, both the twins and Legolas sank into silence. The rest of the meal passed that way. Erestor showed the ambassadors to rooms and then took them on a short tour while Elrond went to check on Aragorn. "How do you feel?" Elrond asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I ache. Everywhere."  
  
Elrond nodded, "I imagine so. If there are no signs of brain injury by midday I will get you something for the pain. Aragorn, how did you manage to get yourself into such a state?"  
  
The man shifted, "A prank."  
  
Elrond's eyebrows snapped together, "Oh, really?"  
  
"I put eggs in Dan, Ro, and Legolas's shoes. I'm pretty sure that's why." he stopped.  
  
"Why what?" prodded Elrond.  
  
"Why they put the rooster in my room," Aragorn said, "That's how it started. The blasted rooster crowed and scared me halfway to Mandos. I-I fell out of bed and hit my head on the bedside table and my chin struck the floor first.I was going to find you, because, well, I couldn't very well bandage the cuts.I opened my door and a bucket of honey poured over my head," Aragorn smiled wanly, "Honey stings in open wounds, did you know?" he remarked.  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes, "No, I did not know. I have never had honey poured directly into a bleeding cut! So, you were doused in honey.And?"  
  
"I stepped outside my door and went sliding.Until I went out onto the balcony where feathers were added to my attire. I was still sliding and hit the rail around the balcony. My left knee. Threw me over the side. And I landed on my back in a pile of soft cushioning with the wind knocked out of me. I pulled myself over to the ivy trellis to stand because I heard you and some others in the courtyard.And, well."  
  
"You came over and the rest I know," finished Elrond softly. Aragorn nodded. Elrond looked at Aragorn softly, "I'm putting an end to this prank war. Relax and I'll get you something for the pain at midday. But now, I must find three certain Elves and have a little chat." With that, Elrond left the room to find his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so what do you think? Once again, I'm sorry for not updating, but it's hard to do without a computer and without internet. Sigh. So, I tried to make this a long chapter. Not very funny but, I'm in a weird mood due to lack of sleep and whatnot. Next chapter will be funnier, I PROMISE. I hope I'll be able to post soon, but who knows? Job, school, Acts of Deity and Nature make my life unpredictable. But! At least I have a computer now! So. Let me know what you think about the chapter! Hugs and bunnies to everyone!  
  
ivorybrowneyes: Glad you liked it!  
  
Tari: THIS IS A LIBRARY! SHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long break.  
  
frodo16424: I know. I'll never look at eggs the same way again after writing that. I'm glad you like it! As I have been saying, I'm sorry for the long break! Thanks for the review.  
  
Chrystyna Bloom: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Elven Kitten: HI! I'm glad you like it! Please accept my most sincere apologies for the lack of updates.Computer problems.*sigh*  
  
Coolio02: Glad you like it! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry.Please forgive me!  
  
Citcat299: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I grovel, I beg, I plead! Forgive me! I didn't have a computer to give you the update!  
  
Lone Wolf and Guardian Elf Angel: HERE'S MORE! Not so much funny, but I'm working on the next chapter, which should be more humorous. And as you may have noticed by now, I didn't update because I didn't have a computer.  
  
Cantora: Did I make Aragorn squirm enough, my dear? If not, let me know! Glad you liked it!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yup. Sorry, I was rushed to post.*sigh* And then I couldn't post at all.As my choir teacher says, "Life sucks and then you die." But I'm glad you liked it! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
NuttyGummy: I'm flattered! I am very glad you like my story! As I've said, sorry for the long wait! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
Lomiothiel: Glad you liked it! Hope you forgive my non-updates.No computer makes updating hard.  
  
Cestari: Here's the more you asked for! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl: Eggs in the boots is icky. Ooey and gooey.*shudders* not pleasant.  
  
Rlenavampyer14: I'M SORRY I COULDN'T POST! But here you go now.  
  
And last but CERTAINLY NOT LEAST Jade Tyger: MY FRIEND! Hee hee! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU DO! Give Pookie a kiss on the cheek for me! ONWARD! 


	8. Punishment

Dislaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Well, this chapter was a little devil to write...I'm thinking of putting one more chapter after this one and that will be the end. At least for now. I've kinda lost my "vibe" for this story because of the long hiatus so I'm going to put in one more chapter that could be an end. If I end up finding my "groove" for this story I'll come back and add more. If not, you'll have an end! Oh and this will be short!  
  
Elrond sat behind the desk in his study, gazing sternly at the three pranksters. They shifted nervously under his scrutiny. "Do you realize that he could have been killed? Had he landed on his head or had a rib broken and punctured his lungs or heart or liver or broken his femur...I did not interfere in this little ongoing fiasco because, until now, no one had been in serious danger...But now...This prank war will end. Now. As for your punishments...Those I will leave to Aragorn, after all, it is he who will be incapacitated for some long while as he recovers...Go. Think on what I have said."  
  
Slowly, ashamed, the three shuffled from the Elven-lord's presence. Elrond sighed and looked over to Gandalf who stood in the doorway, "Do you think I was too easy on them? Too harsh?" "No, my friend. They needed that as much as you needed to give it. You were right when you told them Aragorn had gotten off lightly. Although, I do admit, allowing the young man to punish them was genius." "I wonder what he shall do to them?" Elrond wondered.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````  
  
They were all sitting down for the evening meal when slow, shuffling steps were heard. Elrond looked up and scowled, "Estel! What are you doing out of bed?" The twins and Legolas looked and gasped at the angry, purple and black bruises, stiff stitches and splinted leg. "Sit. NOW. Be cautious of the splint," Elrond instructed. Aragorn nodded and did as he was told. The ambassadors had soon introduced  
  
themselves. As the meal ended, Elrond decided that it was as good a time as any to declare what was to happen to the three pranksters. "As to your punishment, Estel, you are free to punish them as you see fit. I only ask that you not kill them." Aragorn nodded slowly and thought a moment. He grinned and whispered in Elrond's ear. The Elf-lord looked surprise, but nodded. "As punishment, you three are sentenced to three months of stable, kitchen, and laundry duty. The second part I will tell you of later..."  
  
The three friends sighed. Aragorn smiled knowingly. After the meal, Elrond took the three to tell them of the last part of their punishment-to be required to attend the welcoming feast with their outfits inside-out and backwards...  
  
The next evening, crimson with humiliation, the three friends attended the banquet. All talk and movement ceased for a short time but soon resumed. Time went slowly for the three, but thankfully, the night ended and they were allowed to return to their rooms.  
  
Sorry, not too funny, but it's late...I'll update as soon as I can...No promises as to how soon that will be. Sorry! Please review! Hugs and bunnies! 


	9. All Good Things

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN IT!  
  
A/N: Okay, last chapter! I'm sorry if you want more! I may come back to this but no promises! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this little fic. of mine! Hugs and bunnies!  
  
Chapter Nine: All Good Things...  
  
Quietly, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas made their way to Aragorn's room. The feast had finally ended and they had been allowed to change out of their inside-out-backwards clothing before doing dishes and being reminded of their stable and laundry duty the next morning. Aragorn had not been in attendance at the feast and so the three had not yet had the chance to apologize to him for their prank gone wrong.  
  
They were going now to do just that. They found the young man laying on his bed, a book in his hands and his injured leg propped up on some pillows. His face still looked awful, covered in bruises and stitches across his right eyebrow and the bottom of his chin. He looked up as they knocked.  
  
"Come in," he murmured.  
  
The three did and went to his bedside. "How do you feel, Estel?" Elladan asked hesitantly. Aragorn sighed, "My face aches and my knee...I still cannot move my leg without my knee hurting...But neither hurt as badly as they did yesterday..."  
  
"We are so sorry, Estel! We never meant you to be injured!" Elrohir said, upset.  
  
"I know, Ro..." Estel whispered.  
  
"You were only supposed to be startled by the rooster and come out into the hall toward our rooms and then fall over the railing, we never meant you to end up needing stitches or a splint! Can you ever forgive us? What you did was not so bad as we have done to you..." Elrohir said softly.  
  
"Indeed, Strider, please, forgive me. I should not have gone along with this. I should have realized the risk..."Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn looked at them with chargrin, "As I told ada, honey stings in open wounds, did you know?"  
  
"What?" asked Elladan, confused.  
  
"Honey. It stings and burns terribly in open wounds," Aragorn repeated.  
  
"I don't understand..." Elrohir said.  
  
"I split my eyebrow falling out of bed when that blasted rooster crowed and my chin when it struck the floor as I fell out of bed. The honey that dumped on me from above my door as I ventured out of my room to go get ada to help me found its way into my open cuts. It stings awfully, honey. I don't recommend pouring it into cuts. Especially ones that are in need of stitching..." Aragorn answered. The twins and Legolas stayed silent for a moment, unsure as to how to react to this answer. Suddenly, Aragorn burst out laughing softly, "I forgive you. After all, where else am I going to find two brothers and a best friend as devious as you. Just as long as you NEVER do that again! If you do, I may have to do something worse than I did this time. Perhaps I will pour honey into one of your cuts..." he trailed off thoughtfully, "No, I do not think ada would be too happy with me if I did...But I am serious. Don't do this agian..."  
  
The three nodded solemnly, "We will not, you have our word..." Legolas replied as Elladan and Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Good...I suppose this little prank war of ours is over...Ada said it was and with you three busy with your punishments and me unable to walk, we cannot play any pranks..."Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. It is over," Elladan said.  
  
"For now..." Elrohir added mischievously. The other three groaned, then laughed, realizing that the younger twin was right. The prank war was only at a cease-fire. After all...Revenge is Sweet!  
  
Alright! That's the end! I hope it's okay! Again, thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story or gave me ideas! I couldn't have done it without you! Hugs and Bunnies!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen 


End file.
